IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA!
Reposted from buzzstation of The Daily Tribune, March 7, 2014 "Hindi na uso ang primetime; ang uso na ngayon anytime." In another effort to make itself the two other more established TV networks, the phenomenal TV station IBC-13's new network thrust is getting into their own soap opera genre and the only "feel-good" shows to its viewers, but no happy at all. The Kapinoy network has been re-branding the "Superstar Network" recently airing the traditional fare of telenovelas offered by ABS-CBN and GMA-7, said IBC head of sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor that IBC-13 been revitalize and revive the glorious TV network as a very strong number 3. Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC declared the evolutionary wall-to-wall programming strategy at the last Ad Congress that cost millions. "We'll give our daytime programming the same importance we've been giving our prime time." The network is still sequestered, and Jose admitted that it's still up for privatization. The government-sequestered network becomes the third giant network which is expected to generate revenues from commercial placements. IBC-13 still goes for a younger set of adult viewers, slightly skewing male because of sports and Pinoy action movies, young audiences especially for teenagers because of fantasy series and adult masa audiences because of our own dramas, game shows and reality shows compared to ABS-CBN and GMA's pre-dominantly female adult masa audiences. Perhaps the biggest action that IBC-13 has adapted toward this programming strategy is its introduction of the Monday-to-Saturday noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the fifth time of the network is introducing a third noontime show, at 12 high noon from Monday to Saturday to beef up its dawn to midnight programming cycle. And it is doing this in the feel-good viewing habit, that is, by taking a frontal attack of timeslot about the forerunner of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! in its revamped programming. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi set its USP (unique selling proposition). "Concept-wise, we're the feel-good mix of musical variety show, game show and comedy. APO Tanghali Na! will offer the music for APO Hiking Society and fun and game segments." Hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society to the noon timeslot made a bang to the Philippine Television. The show is also co-hosted by the leading ladies Antoinette Taus and Rica Peralejo who they're the comeback of their show business, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. Only "feel-good" shows for IBC-13 Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television remains to No. 3, behind the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, according the data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 recently field its all-day long and feel-good habit programs and shows for this hot summer 2014. In 1977 to 1988, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, battling with GMA-7 and RPN-9. Its popularly started the network was involved the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, IBC-13 has been operating as a government own corporation following the sequestration. Remember those were the hit shows that marked the bring back memories of '70s, '80s and '90s we're wanted to reintroduce to Filipino televiewers for IBC-13. From the number 1 network IBC-13 the since 70's and 80's watching the old home of artists and top-rated shows: Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, Goin' Bananas, Seiko TV Presents, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, See-True, Pinoy Thriller, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi Babae!, Ora Engkantada, Loveliness, among others. While showing the full-length Tagalog films: PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula, IBCinema and Tagalog Box Office Hits. Now, IBC-13 is the height of the network war behind the leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7, and is strengthening to its roster of Philippine TV viewers, are NBA, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar were recapture the glory days of Channel 13. Increasingly in an Asian market as the number 3 station for a mass audience, IBC-13 focusing on the masses, the youth and Asian market. IBC-13 will upgrade a transmitter to be operational by the same time with a radiating power comparable to ABS-CBN and GMA-7. This was made evident by the term of endearment to its loyal viewers: Kapinoy. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV,said IBC-13 will sustain its powerhouse programming made that offer a strong programs in sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment, notably more drama and fantasy series. It has adapted the slogan Pinoy Ang Dating!, that there has 25% increase in network income in 2013. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, IBC-13's morning show that offers a mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service, it is hosted by veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien, followed by the morning lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi with Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas. APO Tanghali Na! beefs up its afternoon programming compatible with competitors with Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati, the children's afternoon drama series with Abby Bautista and Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., which air back-to-back. The local version of the American reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen with Chef Rob Pengson at 5 p.m. on weekdays premiere in March 10. Thought they go head on and pit their news program, Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar anchoring the station's longest-running and top-rating primetime news program Express Balita (6:30 p.m.) where the longest timeslot occupied by the rival news programs ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol and GMA 7′s 24 Oras. It has a solid anti-channel surfings show kicked-off with the TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya at 6 p.m. Immediately after Express Balita with the hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland with Janella Salvador at 7:45 p.m., a teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo topbilled by Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Onemig Bondoc and Maxene Magalona at 8:30 p.m. and the new kilig-serye Only Me and You featuring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz at 9:15 p.m. This will be followed by Viva Box Office at 9:45 p.m. with the selection of Viva Tagalog movies, and News Team 13 at 11:15 p.m. anchored by the tandem of veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and senior anchor and correspondent Amelyn Veloso delivering the most comprehensive news of the nation and the world. Saturday programming is the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano at 6 p.m., Tasya Fantasya at 7 p.m., Joe D'Mango's Love Notes at 8 p.m., Maya Loves Sir Chief at 9 p.m. and T.O.D.A.S. from 9:45 p.m. to 10:45 p.m. Sunday programming is Hey it's Fans Day! at 12:15 p.m.; Friends 4Ever featuring Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo as directed by Mark A. Reyes and Veronica B. Velasco at 3 p.m.; CelebrityDATCom from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. before PBA games; the game show The Million Second Quiz with Robi Domingo at 7 to 7:45 p.m.; the longest-running reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar (produced by IBC and Viva Television) with Anja Aguilar at 8 p.m.; Dingdong n' Lani every Sunday at 9 to 10 p.m.; and Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30 p.m. And IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA games, clearly on target with its heavy advertising load and no channel-surfing success in the case of this writer! Under Avellana, IBC-13 will also gains in viewership, it reached the number 3 position among TV networks at the same point. It also gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. It has revamped and revived its new shows along the lines of those of Channels 2 and 7. 'IBC-13: New shows for 2014 (print ad)' :Happy Birthday, IBC! :54th Birthday :Ito'ng bonggang celebration! :Tuloy-tuloy na primetime treat mga Kapinoy! :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (photo right: Janella Salvador) (left) :Janella Salvador :a mermaid tale under the sea :Monday-Friday, after Express Balita :MAGHIHINTAY SA’YO (photo left: Cristine Reyes) (right) :Monday-Friday, pagkatapos ng Janella in Wonderland :VIVA BOX OFFICE (left) :Viva Tagalog movies is on weeknights :Monday-Friday, 9:45PM :2014 PBA COMMISSIONERS’ CUP (photo: PBA players) (right) :Saan ka, kampihan na? :Ngayong ay isang game na lang ngayong weekend! :Saturday 4:00PM-6:00PM :Sunday 5:00PM-7:00PM :Bagong programa ngayong Marso! :TreseBella :TWO SIDES OF ANA (photo left: Ana Layevska) :Ang telenovela na pag-ibig :Monday-Friday, simula March 3, mago-mag Express Balita :HELL'S KITCHEN (photo left: Chef Rob Pengson) (center) :Ang reality cooking competition sa US ngayon ay Pinoy na! :Monday-Friday, simula March 3, alas 5 ng hapon! :ONLY ME AND YOU (photo right: Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) (left) :The most romantic kilig-serye. :hai superstar Mario Maurer, Kapinoy na! :With Ingrid dela Paz as a love interest. :Monday-Friday, simula March 10, pagkatapos ng Maghihintay Sa’yo :Haharapin ang Katotohanan! :Abangan ang bagong balita sa Lunes :EXPRESS BALITA (photo left: Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) (left) :Monday-Friday 6:30PM :Pagkatapos ng Two Sides of Ana :NEWS TEAM 13 (photo right: Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso) (right) :Monday-Friday 11:15PM :Pagkatapos ng Viva Box Office :Ito’ng bagong channel sa party! :Ito’ng Bagong Channel 13 :An IBC 54th Anniversary Party :Friday, February 28, 7PM at the SMX Convention Center of the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City, Free Admission! :Telecast on March 1 at 9:45PM to 12MN. :Sa 54 years nating Kapinoy solid na pagsasama-sama, espesyal na mga palabas ang aming handog-pasasalamat! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Joey & Teysi, T.O.D.A.S. Kids, APO Tanghali Na!, NBA, KapinoyLand, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S.. The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar at kasama ang bagong programa: Hey it’s Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, CelebrityDATCom, Dingdong n’ Lani, Anna Luna at Gaya ng Dati. :Thank you, mga Kapinoy! Sa 54 taon at nag-Iisang Bagong Channel 13! (left) :IBC (left-right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :54 years (right-right) :Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation :Since 1960 :www.ibc.com.ph